In a battery module, one or more battery cell tabs may be welded to an interconnect member. If the weld joint between the battery cell tabs and the interconnect member does not have desired weld joint characteristics (e.g., a low impedance), the inventors herein have recognized that a relatively high temperature may be obtained at the weld joint during discharging or charging of the battery module.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a weld validation system for a battery module.